A ghostly encounter
by Yagura's Sensei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke explore the tunnels under the Uchiha compound. T might be to high but meh.


A ghostly encounter

Naruto and Sasuke where relaxing on Sasuke's couch after a day of training to be strong enough to get the truth of the Uchiha massacre out of Sasuke's elder brother Itachi Uchiha. Because no matter what everyone else said Naruto and Sasuke could just not picture the caring and kind person Itachi was as a mass murderer that the Sandaime Hokage and the elders said he is, so they trained every day since the massacre happened at the age of 7. Three years later both Naruto and Sasuke could safely say they were defiantly stronger than most genin and some chunin and they still had two years till graduation and could start their plans to find the truth of the massacre but for now plans were put on hold to just relax and enjoy the day.

"Hey Sasuke what do you think is in the tunnels under the compound anyway" said Naruto.

"Hmm why do you ask" Sasuke asked lifting his head from where it rested on the couch pillows.

"Because I'm bored and I was wondering what was down there"

"It was mostly used as a meeting place between my clansmen" Sasuke replied

Naruto jumps up from his spot on the couch and excitedly replies "Cool wanna check it out if your clansmen met there often maybe there will be a clue as to why the massacre happened in the first place"

"Hn not a bad idea dobe"

"What's that supposed to mean teme" growls Naruto

"Exactly what I said Naruto" Sasuke gets of the couch and heads to the front door "Coming Naruto"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming no need to get your panties in a twist" Naruto follows Sasuke out of the room.

At the entrance to the tunnels

"Wow this place is a dump" Naruto says while looking at all the weeds and grass covering the door

"What do you expect this place hasn't been touched in three years, I'm not surprised that it's so overrun" Sasuke replies running his hand over the door looking for the handle "Ah here it is "and pulls the door open "You remembered to grab your torch on the way out"

"Yep not that stupid Sasuke"

"Hn so you say"

"Hey what you mean by that teme! " Shouts Naruto, while pulling his torch from out of his pocket and getting ready to go inside.

"Exactly what I said dobe" Sasuke then pulls his own torch out of his pocket and heads inside the tunnels followed by Naruto.

LINEBREAK

About 10 minutes after entering the tunnels Naruto and Sasuke are looking for the secret meeting place hidden in the labyrinth of tunnels.

"Hay Sasuke do you have any idea where we are exactly" Naruto questions

"Hmm close to where the meeting room is if I remember the layout correctly" Sasuke answers while looking around for the next turn in the tunnel.

"Cool then let's go" Naruto runs ahead and around a corner.

"Dammit that idiot" Sasuke swears and runs after Naruto.

BAM! Sasuke slams into an immobile Naruto "What the hell Naruto! Why did you stop?"

"Look Sasuke Who's that" Naruto points down the hall.

Sasuke's eyes follow where Naruto is pointing to see a person standing in the next intersection, the person is facing away from them and is dressed in clothes from the warring clan era if Sasuke's memory serves him right and his 'yep the person is male by his build Sasuke guesses' hair is hip length and tied up in a ponytail.

"Who are you" Naruto askes

The man jerks around in surprise and looks at them something like shock settling over his features "You can see me" he asks surprised.

"Well yeah why wouldn't we" Sasuke sarcastically replies.

Naruto notices the man seems to be a little well transparent and is slightly floating of the ground "Umm Sasuke is that normal" Naruto askes uncertainly.

"What?" Sasuke turns from the man to look at Naruto.

Naruto points to where the man is floating; Sasuke turns to where Naruto is pointing and Freezes

"Oh so you noticed huh, still confused on how you can see me seeing that I'm dead" the man replies.

"What!" Naruto and Sasuke yelp jumping away from the man.

"Oh relax I'm not gonna hurt you, yesh you act like you've never seen a ghost before" the Ghost complains.

"Well we haven't Ya know!" Naruto shouts.

"Why would we" Sasuke askes curiously.

"Hn good point I don't think anyone else has seen me" the ghost then pauses "Actually if I remember correctly I think my brother mentioned seeing ghosts once or twice, he also mentioned that idiot Senju could to"

"Really who are they" Naruto askes excitedly

"Before that who are you" Sasuke askes curiously to the ghost.

"Oh, woops Izuna Uchiha at your service" Izuna smirks.

Sasuke chokes and looks shocked

"I see you've heard of me" Izuna looks smug

Naruto looks between Sasuke and Izuna confused "Who are you exactly" Naruto askes sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke sighs and pinches his nose, while Izuna looks amused.

"Izuna's the younger brother of Madara Uchiha and one of the strongest Uchiha's to date, he died before the founding of the leaf" Sasuke replies.

"Oh" Naruto answers, he then looks confused and looks to Izuna who's watching them talk "then why are you here in the Uchiha compound and not wherever you died" Naruto asked.

"Naruto's got a point"

Izuna sighs "I followed my brother hoping he could see me" Izuna then looks depressed "He couldn't for some reason neither could that Senju"

"Who's the Senju" Sasuke askes curious

"Hashirama" Izuna say perking back up "I also wanted to see what would happen after my death, gotta say didn't see the village coming, especially after telling Madara not to trust the Senju".

Naruto and Sasuke look surprised at that

Izuna looks amused by their reactions "Yeah I was against the alliance" looking wistful "looking back I can see that it was a stupid thing to say, I was rather full of hatred back then you see"

"What about now" Sasuke inquires looking intrigued Naruto nods.

Izuna has a thoughtful look "now I wish I could go back and encourage Madara to except the alliance maybe he wouldn't have gone rogue and betrayed the leaf" Sighing Izuna looks at the two boys "so who are you anyway, I never asked"

"Woops" Naruto looks sheepish "I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Pleasure to meet you both" Izuna replies "what are you two doing down here anyway" looking at them in interest Izuna hadn't seen anyone down here since the massacre, so he was rather curious why they were here even if one of them was an Uchiha they were kids. They shouldn't be where they could get lost or hurt.

"Where looking for information on the massacre" Sasuke replies

Looking interested Izuna replies "Why are you looking into that"

"Because we don't believe the reasons the Sandaime gave us"

"Yeah and Itachi isn't the type of person to do something like that for no reason" Naruto adds

Izuna thinks for a moment "Hmm I don't know much other then something was going on-"

Sasuke interrupts "Why wouldn't you know what was going on you've been here since the founding?"

"True but I leave sometimes to explore other areas and I've also been looking into what happened to Madara after Hashirama defeated him in the valley of the end because he didn't die there but that's a story for another time, right now you want info on the Massacre. I don't have that but I know someone who does so follow me I'll take you to him" Izuna floats down the way they came while Naruto and Sasuke just look on surprised,

Izuna looks back at them amused "well you coming" Snapping out of that the boys rush after him.

LINEBREAK

After following Izuna out of the tunnels and into the compound, Naruto finally had enough of the silence.

"So where are we going any way" Naruto askes.

"Naka river" Izuna replies.

"Why there" Sasuke enquires interested.

"It's were the person were going to meet is, he usually hangs around the river most of the time"

"Cool who is he" Naruto eagerly askes while jumping around, overflowing with excitement to have answers to his and Sasuke's questions. Even Sasuke looks excited to finally find out the reason his brother murdered the clan.

"You'll see when we get there" replies an amused Izuna.

"Aww but I wanna know now" wines Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto and wait will you" Sasuke answers

"Fine!" Naruto sulks

Izuna snorts "wasn't that a little harsh" he asks while looking at Sasuke

"Not really, Naruto will be fine in a minute he can't stay sad or unhappy for long anyway"

"Huh interesting" Izuna mumbles while looking around "ok where here I'll go find him while you two wait here for me k"

"Yep see you in a bit Izuna" Naruto shouts, while Sasuke nods

"Ok" Izuna then disappears into the trees around the clearing.

Naruto turns to Sasuke "Well definitely didn't see this coming when I suggested going into the tunnels"

Sasuke snorts "what the ghost or the fact that we finally might get our answers to what happened that night, because I definitely didn't see any of this coming when I agreed to go down there"

"Aww Sasuke you're even more adorable then when I last saw you, same with you Naruto glad to see your both ok" Says an unexpected voice.

Naruto and Sasuke both spin around to look at the person the voice belonged to and gaped in shock.

"Shisui" they shout together.

Shisui looks at them amused standing beside Izuna "hey guys long time no see how've been.

"How do you think we've been Itachi murdered the clan became a missing nin, you died, the sandaime said Itachi snapped and went crazy but we don't believe him and we've been trying to find out what really happened that night but up until now we haven't a clue, so will you tell us the truth Shisui please" Sasuke exclaimes and pleads.

"Yeah please Shisui" Naruto begs.

Shisui sighs "very well I'll tell you what happened but you have to promise to leave it be for now until you are stronger, those are my conditions understand.

"Of course Shisui thank you" they chorus together.

Shisui nods and turns to Izuna "you wanna listen to"

"Probably should so I can help the brats when they do something stupid" Izuna replies

"Hey were not that bad" Naruto shouts indignantly

Sasuke snorts "you might be though"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Exactly what I said dobe"

Naruto growls

"Enough!" Shisui shouts "now's not the time, sit down and shut up till I'm done talking ok"

"Hai hai" they reply

"Good now the most important thing you need to know is the clan was preparing a coup"

"What!" they shout

"Shush both of you"

"Sorry Shisui"

Shisui sighed "its ok you were surprised just don't interrupt ok" they nod

"Good ok so the clan was preparing a coup but you brother and me where against it and reported to the sandaime about the coup for help hoping to defuse the situation but alas after months of trying, nothing was working Danzo suggested the clan be wiped out The Hokage was unwilling to agree but with no other option he was going to say yes because a coup would have led to war and that needed to be stopped at all costs as a last resort I suggested I use my Mangekyō Sharingan ability Kotoamatsukami on the clan elders" Shisui sighed " What I hadn't realised that when I told the hokage and his advisers about my ability Danzo would get greedy and ambush me and take my eye forcing me to take drastic measures to protect my other eye"

"That bastard" Sasuke shouts Naruto nodding next to him.

Izuna nods with Naruto then turns to Shisui "so what did you do"

Shisui sighs "I gave my last eye to Itachi to protect then through myself in the Naka River, from what I have figured out happened next Danzo went to Tachi next and got him to slaughter the clan in return for protecting you Sasuke". Shisui looks at Sasuke and Naruto "So what will you both do now that you know the truth" Shisui asks curiously.

"I'm interested to know as well" Izuna says.

Naruto and Sasuke look at each other than to the ghosts and answer together "where going to get justice for you" they answer looking at Shisui "we will find a way to make Danzo pay and also get Itachi home where he belongs" Sasuke said with Naruto agreeing "yep so we need to get stronger than we are right now" Naruto looks to Sasuke "we have two years till graduation we need to make sure we are ready to take on anything together".

"Together" Sasuke agrees.

"We'll help you out where we can if you want" Izuna replies

Shisui nods along "yep this will be good they won't see us coming"

The group smiles at each other not realising the ripple effect this one meeting will cause the world over.

WOOP longest story ever yay! Hope you like it XD


End file.
